


The Hot Tub

by CanIGetAWaffle_CanIPleaseGetAWaffle



Category: Love Island - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closeted, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Horny Rage, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIGetAWaffle_CanIPleaseGetAWaffle/pseuds/CanIGetAWaffle_CanIPleaseGetAWaffle
Summary: Curtis has had his eye on Tommy since he walked into the Villa and didn’t realize his feelings were not just platonic until that night in the hot Tub





	The Hot Tub

Curtis has had just changed into his Swimming Togs after The evening of re-coupleing and decided to go and sit in the hot tub. He couldn’t believe that Amy had left him for a douchebag like Anton he did have an amazing body though, just thinking about The way his arms fit perfectly in his shirt, almost bulging out and his big thick legs were giving Curtis a erection. Maybe that was why Amy left him. She knew he was gay

Tommy was looking for a way to get laid god knows he hadn’t had a proper fuck in weeks, he made his way to the hot tub he figured it would be empty as everyone was given 2 hours to use for themselves before lights out and most used to go and Get Laid. He walked through the Terrace and saw Lucie and Joe riding on the bed he quickly walked past he changed into a pair of swimming trunks as he put them on he could tell they were a bit tight but all he wanted was something to wear that would mean he wasn’t naked.

As he arrived at the hot tub he saw Curtis sitting by himself with a glass of Chardonnay he looked gutted , he knew he was thinking about Amy, he climbed in beside Curtis and asked “Hey, are you ok Lad?”Curtis immediately snapped back “do I looked ok” and Tommy sat back eyeing him up and down think long and hard about what to say next he moved closer to Curtis wrapping one arm around him to comfort him and Curtis leaned in laying on top of him the bubbles of the hot tub tickling his back Tommy looked at him and Curtis Lunged in for a kiss Tommy at first didn’t kiss back but then he realized his body completely agreed with the situation his stick hard as a rock with Curtis’s lean muscular body on top of him. Curtis then began to straddle Tommy, With Tommy’s big Muscular arms wrapped around Curtis’s broad shoulders. Curtis’s head lay gently onto Tommy’s and he quietly asked “are you sure you want this?” Tommy had never been so sure he looked Curtis in the eye and told him “Curtis I have never been so sure in my life”, and in one arm movement Tommy ripped Curtis out of shorts and turned him round he began to stretch Curtis out he slipped in the first finger and by the sound of Curtis moaning he could tell that he was about have his Cherry popped. He looked around and there was no lube to be found he was just going to have to give it a bit of the old Auzzy Charm he lifted Curtis out of the Hot Tub with fingers still inside his ass and threw him onto the nearby bed, Curtis was wet and dripped onto the sheets but he knew he wanted to suck Tommy off so stood up and got down On his knees. He pulled Tommy’s tight little shorts off and began to Suck his dick, he swirled his tongue around the underside of his dick and struggled to deep throat all of his mighty 10” Cock but he knew he would have to cover it in spit if he didn’t want it going in dry. Tommy began to place his hand on Curtis’s head and then gripped onto his hair and began to face fuck him. He was amazed by how weak Curtis’s gag reflex was he as he was about to cum he pulled Curtis off wanting to save his load for busting in Curtis’s Dirty hole he knew Curtis had Douched he had been craving Tommy all this time and was waiting for this night in the Hot Tube, Curtis planted his face in the pillow showing off his big plump ass to Tommy. Tommy began to The lick around Curtis’s hole and eventually stuck his tongue in and tasted his hole , he had eaten many women out before but he had never tasted a mans hole and Tommy knew he would never go back he decide that Curtis was loose enough and he was about to stick it in but he wanted to see Curtis’s face while it was in he wanted to watch his Cherry get popped. He flipped him over and put him on top now straddling him, while he lay on the bed. Curtis looked down at Tommy and saw the man in all his glory. His big arms and large chest covered in sweat and his once perfect hair was a mess he looked into the bigger mans emerald eyes and saw them filled with hunger and lust he leaned down and whispered in his ear “ I love you” Tommy growled back “ Then fuck me like you mean it” then stuck his fat cock into Curtis’s Hole he moaned ,his body filled with ecstasy and he began to bob up and down. His training as a dancer had built up his stamina and flexibility so he would have been able to ride Tommy all night. Tommy was so horny that he would have fucked anything but the fact he had a young Latin dancer riding his dick was almost the thing his fantasy was made of he continued to fuck Curtis and at one stage Curtis moaned loudly and he knew he’d found the sweet spot. “You like that you little whore” he grunted in the Dancers ear “ yes Daddy” the Dancer moaned back in-between gasps, he was pounding on the bottoms prostate and he knew neither of the would last. He clamped his hand around Curtis’s cock and began to jerk him off he could tell he was close and Tommy knew he was not long for himself he told him “ listen hear slut you’re not allowed to cum until Daddy’s had his turn, Got it” Curtis nodded his head meekly knowing that Tommy had Enter full Dom mode and it turned him on. Tommy was ready to bust he slammed harder and faster flipping the couple over and slamming Curtis into the Bed. He drilled into his hole and came Buckets he filled Curtis to the brim and he was overflowing cum leaking out of his hole he then took Curtis dick in his mouth and began to suck. Curtis was on the edge of busting and Tommy finally gave him his release he looked up at Curtis and nodded. Curtis immediately busted in his mouth and Tommy took it all. Tommy then took all off Curtis’s nut and spat it on his face. “ I’ll see you tommorow night whore” Tommy barked and he left Curtis to clean up the Mess.


End file.
